monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Indra Shin Armor (Blade)
=In-game description= =Creation= The Indra Shin armor is mainly made of G rank Shen Gaoren materials, as well as G Chameleos and Kushala Daora parts, and some bugs. It becomes available at HR7, but if soloing it can only be obtained at HR9. It's relatively easy to create compared to other armors of the same caliber, however the main problem will most likely be obtaining the 2 hvnly shells needed to complete this set. =Armor Stats= Indra Shin starts with a defense of 100 per piece and ends with a defense of 116 per piece, making it, along with other equally powerful armors, the 3rd strongest armor in the game. It offers great elementals resistance to Water, Thunder and Ice, but leaves one vulnerable to Fire and Dragon. The skills it provides are mainly meant for lancers, and with correct gemming can become one of the best lancer sets in mhfu. Armor Skills * The armor gives the following skills: #Guard +1: Decreases stamina depletion, damage taken from blocking attacks and recoil slightly. #Guts: Allows surviving any attack if health is above 70. #Quake Resistance: Unaffected by quakes generated by Shen Gaoren, Rajang and such monsters. #Slow Life: Consuming speed of Steaks and Fish foods (Gourmet Fish, Rare Fish etc.) are slower. Potions, Rations and other recovery items are still consumed with the same speed, however. Gemming Slots per Piece *Helm: 1 *Torso: 1 *Arms: 2 *Waist: 3 *Legs: 2 The armor has 9 slots, which means you can put on 1 skill on it if you don't gem a weapon with it. Seeing as the armor already provides the skills necessary for a lancer, it is recommended to improve/add the skills lancing is all about. It would look like this without gemming a weapon: *Insert 2 Iron Curtain Jewels. The skills would be: #Guard +2 #Guts #Quake Resistance #Slow Life There will be 5 slots left on the armor, which can be used to make a start towards the Guard Inc skill, but you don't have enough slots to get Guard Up on it, you will need a weapon with 3 slots. So with the remaining slots and a 3 slot weapon gem it like this: *Insert 1 StrongWall Jewel on the waist. *Insert 2 Hard Wall Jewels. *Insert 1 StrongWall Jewel on a 3 slot lance/gunlance. Once this is done you will have a great tanking armor: #Guard +2 #Guard Inc #Guts #Quake Resistance #Slow Life But options for this final setup are very limited, instead you could better go for Gravios X if you want both Guard Inc and Guard +2. Alternative Gemming (by Sven 17:33, February 22, 2011 (UTC)) This alternative gemming requires a two-slot weapon, making this the best armor against G-Level Rajang, so it's good to use an Ice-Elemented weapon just like Edelweiss Ice Blade+, Axion or Ice Fang. *Weapon slots: Cure All Jewel (Recovery +2, Health -1) *Head slot: QuickEaterJewel (Cooking +1, Recpvery -1) *Body slot: Curing Jewel (Recovery +1, Health -1) *Arms slots: Cure All Jewel+ (Recovery +3, Health -1) *Waist slots: Cure All Jewel (Recovery +2, Health -1) Curing Jewel (Recovery +1, Health -1) *Legs slots: Cure All Jewel (Recovery +2, Health -1) The skills would be: #Guard +1 #Guts #Quake Resistance #HealthRecItemsImprvd Armor Sphere Levelling Requirements Total Per Piece Total for Entire Armor Set Category:Blademaster Armor Category:Armor